


A Deadly Tutorial

by Nabé (naberriel)



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naberriel/pseuds/Nab%C3%A9
Summary: "Let the 73th Hunger Games begin! And may the odds be ever in your favor."You're a kid. There's no rationality to your thinking, no comprehensible logic to your actions. There's only fear. Fear and hunger. Fear of losing yourself, fear of death, fear of what happens next. And there's a raw, all-consuming hunger—hunger to survive, to live, yes. But you also hunger for vengeance just as much as you hunger for plain bread.Ah, well, there's hope too. But it burns you out too fast, so you settle for being the small District critter that keeps on begging for scraps.Don't bite the hand that feeds you, they say. They needn't worry, you're not interested in any hands—gentle or cruel.It's the throat you're aiming for.This is a Quest / Interactive Fanfic. Readers, also called Questers in this case, get to choose where the story goes by voting in the comments. Just copy&paste the templates I give you with your preferred answer.For example:Who are you?Gender[] Male [Bisexual][] Female [Straight]Choose a District:1 - 12Your answer should look like this:Gender:Male BisexualDistrict:7
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	A Deadly Tutorial

The walk to the Square seems interminably long. The sky is a bright blue and the sun beats warm on the back of your neck, something you'd normally enjoy by standing still and rolling your shoulders. But you feel numb, can barely feel your fingertips, can hardly believe you're able to walk in a straight line.

Thoughts tumble around in your head, tangling into each other or tearing themselves away from the group—you can't grasp one to focus on. They make you dizzy.

You take a deep breath. Blink hard, once. Try to bring your thoughts into order, try to start simple. You start with the basics.

Who are you?

Gender  
[] Male [Bisexual]  
[] Female [Straight]

Age  
16  
17  
18

From which DISTRICT do you hail? (Make sure to read up on them, and keep in mind that the listed strengths and weaknesses have consequences for your overall stats later on! For example: choosing District 2 might heighten your strength and leadership stats, but heavily lower your charisma and wisdom.)

District 1:  
"Its industry is manufacturing luxury items for the Capitol. Due to the nature of its industry, District 1 considered the wealthiest district, the only other wealthier place being the Capitol itself."

Weakness: Submission + Overconfidence + Arrogance + Occasional stupidity  
Strength: Beauty + Wealth + Career-level skills

District 2:   
"Its industry is masonry, but it also manufactures weaponry, makes trains, and supplies the nation's Peacekeepers."

Weakness: Submission + Bloodlust + Arrogance  
Strength: Brutal Discipline + Career-level skills

District 3:   
"Its primary industry is general electronics of many types, though it is known for also making various mechanical products such as automobiles and firearms. Their tributes are skilled with electronics."

Weakness: Poverty + Physically weak  
Strength: Intelligence + Knowledge + Engineering + Rebellion

District 4:  
"Its industry is fishing, thus most residents have experience using nets and tridents, making fishhooks from scratch, swimming, and identifying edible sea life."

Weakness: Submission + Environments that lack bodies of water  
Strength: Swimming and other water-related activities + Career-level skills

District 5:   
"Its industry is power. Electric, solar and nuclear."

Weakness: Submission + Physically weak  
Strength: Knowledge + Wealth + Engineering

District 6:   
"Its industry is transportation."

Weakness: Morphine addiction + no experience with tools or weaponry  
Strength: Rebellion + Knowledge + Inventiveness + Can ride anything

District 7:   
"Its industry is lumber and many of its residents have experience with hatchets, axes, saws, and other tree cutting tools. Also this district's children begin work at an early age.

Weakness: Environments that are not forests  
Strength: Career-level skills + Forest environments

District 8:   
"Its industry is the production of textiles, and they have at least one factory that is primarily used for making Peacekeeper uniforms. It was the first district to rebel after Katniss Everdeen spurred the revolution.

Weakness: Morphine addiction  
Strength: Rebellion + skilled with sharp tools

District 9:  
"Its industry is grain. Little is known about this district, just that there are lots of farmland for grain."

Weakness: Always hungry  
Strength: Charisma + Physical strength + Medicinal Knowledge

District 10:  
"Its industry is livestock. Not much is known about this district, but some known information is that its marriage rituals are similar to that of District 4's.

Weakness: Submission  
Strength: Physical strength + Good with animals

District 11:  
"Its industry is agriculture - orchards and fields of grain and cotton surround the district. Almost everything grown is shipped directly to the Capitol. It is one of the poorest districts in Panem, second only to District 12. In addition, it is also one of the districts where the Peacekeepers are the strictest. Ironically, this directly results in its residents generally being malnourished and underfed despite its focus on agriculture. "

Weakness: Always hungry  
Strength: Rebellion + Tenacity + Physical strength + Agility + Medicinal knowledge

District 12:  
"Its industry is coal and is located somewhere near what was the Appalachian mountains. The district has the distinction of being one of the poorest districts, if not the outright poorest, in all of Panem. Before Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark won the 74th Hunger Games, the district has not had a winner of the Hunger Games emerge from the ranks of its residents for twenty-four years since Haymitch Abernathy, a raging alcoholic and an embarrassment to the district, won the 50th Hunger Games. Before Haymitch, there was only one other victor from District 12 from an unspecified number of years previous."

Weakness: Always hungry  
Strength: Rebellion + Hidden skills

1: Are you a Career? (only applicable for Districts 1, 2 and 4)  
YES  
NO

2: Do you think you will be reaped this year?  
YES  
NO

3: Have you thought about volunteering and save another kid in the process?  
YES  
NO

4: Most importantly: are you ready to fight and die in the Arena? To kill and survive?  
YES  
NO

Current character sheet:

Name: [to be added]  
Age: TBA  
Gender: TBA  
District: TBA

Current Health: 20  
Max Health: 20  
Strength: 0  
Agility: 0  
Charisma: 0  
Knowledge: 0  
Leadership: 0  
Intelligence: 0  
Wisdom: 0  
Diplomacy: 0  
Hidden skills: 0  
Current Stamina: 10  
Max Stamina: 10

Rebellion: 0  
Submission: 0

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely follows canon


End file.
